Wining over your hart
by Lilly-Chaser04
Summary: Love story between HD


Just In | Random Picks | Directory | Columns | Dictionary [ Find ] Log In | Register Menu- Ad Blocker- Help- TOS- Credits- Privacy 

* * *

Books » Harry Potter » **Tale as old as Time** text size: (+) : (-) Author: Eyce Queen 1. Camp Friendship2. The Hug Room3. Friends or Not?4. Some Promblems5. Getting to know you6. Peanut Butter and Jelly7. The Obstacle Course8. Convalescence9. Truth or Dare?10. The Campfire11. Scavenger Hunt12. Beauty and the Beast13. Getting Ready14. The Dance15. A New Man?16. Beastly Temper17. Family18. Amends19. Like Father, Like Son?20. A Fork in the Road21. Meet the Parents22. A Surprising Discovery23. Horseback Riding24. Jealousy25. Summer Dreams26. Our Seventh Year27. Happy Birthday, Hermione28. Loving You29. It's in his Kiss30. Shopping Pains31. Winter Ball32. Merry Christmas33. Prophecy Boy34. Real Me35. Surprising Discovery36. Weight of the World37. Amanda38. Revelations39. The Gift40. Save Me41. The Ceremony42. The Right Thing43. Losing you44. Aftermath PG - English - Romance/Humor - Reviews: 1147 - Publish date: 01-22-03 - Updated: 05-15-03 story id: 1194527 

**Chapter Four**: 

(A/N. Hello all. I'm so happy I've gotten reviews! I like reviews! Heehee. **Gum-addict**: Yeah the drawing thing was supposed to give him the human side, especially since his father doesn't like it. **Couch-potato**: Trust me he _can _get more arrogant. You'd be surprised. But as they say, Rome wasn't built in a day. **Gambit Gurl Isis**: I'm glad you think Draco drawing was interesting too. Although I have no idea why this reminds you of Titanic…If it still does, that REALLY wasn't my intention. **Babmidnight**: I'm glad you find my story interesting. I will keep _posting_ as long as I get more reviews. If not all keep it all to myself. Muahhahaha! Okay sorry. Well enjoy this chapter. I'm so sorry it's so short but I have had a lot of homework. BE KIND, READ AND REVIEW. Heehee)

The feast was wonderful. Not as heavy as the Hogwarts feasts but it was still very good. Draco saw, to his annoyance, many of the girls gaping at him. Normally he would have flirted with them but he was in no mood. The one person who he actually wanted to talk to was the sole person he had to stay away from. Draco stared at Hermione who was talking to some muggle girls her age. She was laughing with them and he had to admired her beauty. She seemed to feel his longing gaze. She met his eyes calmly. Draco was stunned. Normally when a girl caught him staring she blushed or giggled, which aggravated him to no end. Hermione cocked an eyebrow questioningly. Draco shook his head and looked away. She wasn't like normal girls though. She wasn't like the girls here or even at Hogwarts. She was smarter than anyone their age and had a knack of looking past a person's exterior and appreciating their inner beauty. 

"Hey, my name is Ryan." A blond boy said extending a hand toward Draco. Draco stared at it scornfully. 

"Bugger off." He snarled. The boy seemed surprised and when Draco let his flashing silver eyes meet the boy's brown eyes a frightened look passed over the boy's face. He turned and walked away. Draco knew that most people found him threatening and menacing but he didn't care. It was the Malfoy way. The way his father had raised him, to be above everyone else. The feast ended and Draco walked out of the large room before Hermione could question him about why he was looking at her. He went up to his room and took of his sweater and pants. He slipped between the blue sheets wearing only his black, silk boxers. He crossed his hands behind his head. He didn't want to think about Hermione. Although she always filled him with a strange, warm feeling, thoughts of the beautiful brunette led to too may confusing questions. He instead thought about Quidditch. He missed it more than anything else in the wizarding world. Nothing else meant anything to him. He sighed softly and imagined flying over the green Quidditch pitch on his Lightning Flash 1000. It made him relax and soon he was fast asleep. 

Hermione awoke the next morning and stretched slowly. She stared up at the ceiling reluctant to leave her warm bed. She snuggled into her pillow and smelt the fresh laundry smell it had. She sighed and got up. She went to the bathroom to take a shower. She turned the water on and stripped down before stepping in to the shower. She stared at the white tile before her, her thoughts traveling to the night before. She had caught Draco watching her the night before at the Welcome Feast. She wondered what it could mean.

"Probably trying to think of some dumb insult to throw at me." She muttered to herself as she massaged the conditioner into her hair. She came out a few minutes later and changed into a pair of tan cargo pants and a black, silk polo top. She walked out and found Draco lying on the couch wearing a light blue T-shirt and jeans. His eyes were closed. 

"Hello." She said. Draco's eyes snapped open and he looked up, and uncanny thing she had noticed. He sometimes awoke from sleep eerily awake. He sat up and crossed his legs in front of him.

"Hey." He said. There was a knock on the door and the old man from yesterday walked in grinning from ear to ear.

"Good morning!" He said happily, and Hermione heard Draco sigh behind her. She shook her head at his insolence. "Yesterday I completely forgot to introduce myself. My name is Bon Bonchere. But just call me Bon." He said.

"Figures." Hermione heard Draco mutter as he stood up. She had to stifle a laugh because she had been thinking the exact same thing. The name suited the old man.

"Well, I've come to inform you of your activities today. Can you come here and Hermione, give me your right hand and Draco, if you would give me your left?" He said. They exchanged a confused look but did as Bon asked. He smiled at them apologetically before reaching forward and clamping a handcuff to each of their wrists. Now she and Draco were chained together.

* * *

Submit ReviewReport Possible AbuseAdd Story to FavoritesAdd Author to FavoritesAdd Author to Author Alert 1. Camp Friendship2. The Hug Room3. Friends or Not?4. Some Promblems5. Getting to know you6. Peanut Butter and Jelly7. The Obstacle Course8. Convalescence9. Truth or Dare?10. The Campfire11. Scavenger Hunt12. Beauty and the Beast13. Getting Ready14. The Dance15. A New Man?16. Beastly Temper17. Family18. Amends19. Like Father, Like Son?20. A Fork in the Road21. Meet the Parents22. A Surprising Discovery23. Horseback Riding24. Jealousy25. Summer Dreams26. Our Seventh Year27. Happy Birthday, Hermione28. Loving You29. It's in his Kiss30. Shopping Pains31. Winter Ball32. Merry Christmas33. Prophecy Boy34. Real Me35. Surprising Discovery36. Weight of the World37. Amanda38. Revelations39. The Gift40. Save Me41. The Ceremony42. The Right Thing43. Losing you44. Aftermath 


End file.
